fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamishiro Mai/Cure Meteor (Disney's Star 🌟
Note:to avoid confusion, please note that this is my Kamishiro Mai/Cure Meteor from the 1989 anime called Jushin Liger '' .If you or anybody else are interested in seeing the anime , please let me know in the comments section and I will be glad to give you the links ! Arigato and let's have a peaceful new year ! '''Introduction Disney Princess of athletics Kamishiro Mai is the 11th official cure from the ''Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure and Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��! ''anime . She alongside with her twin sister Kamishiro Yui/Cure Glitter have also appeared in episode 41 of the first series but we're not fully introduced til' the studio Sunrise was legally notified by a legal representative at Toei Animation said that Yui and Mai were supposed to appear in the show but there were still changes needed to be made for the first series .(I got this from some of my secret anime news sources so don't judge me , please .) But, overall, Mai was pretty much the very first cure ever to handle the power of the meteor shower and wielding a giant meteor (controlling it without any casualties).It has also already been official that Mai and Yui are the second set of twins ever to have their own unique cure powers they were born with and they also finally get enough screen time in my manga works as well . 'Early Life' Kamishiro Mai/Cure Meteor was born on the same day just like her twin sister Kamishiro Yui/Cure Glitter on May 27,1970, at the Hellsing Organization Family Hospital at their family residence known as the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth �� at 6:15 A.M. Their mother 's name was Farm Anice and their father was Hibiki Ryo .Several years after their birth , the girls were forced to go on their own while trying to go look for their parents , but instead they run into Taiga Ken-who actually holds a family secret known as the Jushin Liger -which was one of the keys that will officially end the Intergalactic War on March 4,1983 . But during the war , Mai realizes that she too along with Yui were the only two eternal virgin women who were part of the legendary Taiga clan and that they also hold a very special power -these events were the official signs of Mai realizing that she is Cure Meteor . Mai is also the type of virgin woman when she gets very irritated at a stupid or an evil person who does very selfish things and so on . It turns out that Mai's favorite sport is actually tennis but it could mostly be soccer. Alongside the eternal Saint of Athena and Hestia named Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black, Mai is actually the official 2nd female tomboy ever to become a Cure . She is often quiet, keeps to herself and does say or do something in a quick second . Finally , she also likes to work with abused and neglected women and children at their Hellsing Organization 's legal services as a part time job who spending their very first early spring break vacation at the newly rebuilt Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth just several days after winning the Intergalactic War on the same day .Mai also has a huge tendency of working very hard and not stopping for a good quick break when she needs it .But overall , like the rest of the Mai of Athena and Hestia, Mai still shows as a very powerful and positive role model for women and children everywhere . 'Kamishiro Mai/Cure Meteor 's Official Physical Appearances ' Mai is a very happy-go-lucky casual girl but it does seem to show here that she does have an eye for great fashion ! So let's take a look at some of her appearances from the 1989 anime to this one . 'Jushin Liger -1989 Disney Anime' In this first scene, Mai is seen wearing a short dark green minidress, with a bright yellow cover-up that ties around her lower (or to her waist art I guess )and has a small green symbol-like design on the front . She has her Star Color Pendant around her neck (or for their safety , that and her Star Color Transformation pen are kept hidden from the bad guys ) , she wears white socks, dark brown shoes with an ankle bracelet on somewhere....her huge reddish-brown hair (it's actually just brown hair streaks shown in the sun ) is done upward as the rest of the hair is pretty much somewhat growing longer in the back (I think ....) . Mai 's favorite sport is also called tennis , in this second scene also from the anime , she is wearing a white summer style tennis outfit -the outfit here is pretty much edited in this photo cause it's the only one that I could find . She will wear this same tennis outfit again , but this time , she will be wearing her brown jacket while wearing her Star Color Pendant (with her brown Star Color Transformation pen hooked on the side of it) around her neck , with her guns, gravity saber and her belt altogether . This third outfit also just shows her wearing her Star Color Pendant (2nd photo, same outfit) ,it's also shown here in this up to while wearing a short -sleeved dark blue shirt, a blue and white striped headband that goes around her huge reddish brown hair, yellow shorts , white socks with grills , and wearing dark blue tennis shoes with yellow shoelaces on them .She is also seen holding a kendo sword in her left hand , asking if anybody dares to challenge her and her sister Kamishiro Yui/Cure Glitter to a friendly kendo match...her fourth outfit officially appears in the '''''Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars and Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure/Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��! , where Mai finally begins to show her stuff at an upcoming baking competition in downtown Shinjuku goes horribly wrong . 'Cure Meteor' Cure Meteor is the official alter ego of Jushin Liger ''''s Kamishiro Mai. In order to transform into Cure Meteor, Mai needs both her Star Color Pendant and her brown -colored Star Color Transformation pen . She can also use baby meteor showers to wrap herself in a bright yellowish ball of light and jump up higher into the air as a huge meteor and lands safely to complete her pose. Pretty cool, huh ? '''Color Charge ! Of course , when trouble starts brewing, Mai has a very weird habit of running , hopping and jumping into trees and landing on top of high rise buildings . She now takes out her Star Color Pendant and her brown -colored Star Color Transformation pen and begins to sing and dance . She uses her pen to create a very strong crimson meteorite that she hopes up into. Then, she uses her pen to create her bangle bracelets (in the shape of meteor showers) creates her jewel-like meteorite earrings, then she presses the middle of her Star Color Pendant with her Star Color Transformation pen and finally creates the rest of her saint armor . Her boots with brown and crimson rhinestones at the top of them and three more at the bottom of her feet, then her fuzzy-like brown "Dear Dollie "gloves show up on her hands , she adds crimson meteorite jewels on the front of the gloves and around the gloves, she then adds a meteorite -jeweled belt around her waist . Then finally, she adds a two-feathered hair barrette on the right side of her hair and adds two medium-sized meteorite jewels at the bottom of her boots along with her Gundam -summoning jeweled gauntlet along with her Gundam -summoning jeweled bracelet on her wrist on her right arm . Finally after that, she puts on her mask and begins to strike a pose -making her zodiac sign of the meteor shower after when she has finished singing as her Star Color Pendant shows up on the front of her saint armor , and both her regular Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Transformation pen are put into her pouch . It is also noted that both her gun and her gravity saber and her additional belt have also appeared . Then she finally begins to introduce herself while beginning to strike a pose of her constellation birth zodiac sign . 'Cure Meteor 's Attacks' Here is a list of Cure Meteor 's special attacks . But please note that some of her moves do automatically come out of the blue without any warning . So she tries to keep them under control no !after what what-She can only use of these moves while on a life-saving mission . Burning Meteor Attack !-'Cure Meteor's main first move . This move can only be activated when she gets very angry when she sees something wrong , her Star Color Pendant activates and she uses her clenched left fist (with her right hand on her gravity saber ) then runs, jumps up higher into the air them quickly turns her eternal body over to do a roundhouse kick and then aims her meteorite fireball-like fist at the enemy . This is actually a close range attack than just like this 2nd attack . Meteor Shower Ryu Sen Ken! - (流星群リュウセンケン！ Ryūsei-gun ryuusenken!) (Meteor Shower Shooting Meteor Fist)- This second attack is also a close range attack , meaning that she can use this attack from the ground or in the air (which she prefers ) . This move can only be used with her anger and her Star Color Pendant -creating her meteorite zodiac sign as she does her positioning of the 14 stars of her meteorite constellation , she jumps up higher into the air , drops her eternal body carefully into a roundhouse kick position and then out co!as her flurry of baby meteorites from her left hand. There is also an upgraded version of the attack where she can use both hands as they are locked together and release even more stronger baby meteorites . Burning Meteor Blast! (バーニングメテオブラスト！ Bāningumeteoburasuto!)- This is actually the most strongest of all of Cure Meteor's attacks . It could only be used with her anger and her Star Color Pendant -also when her anger gets to the highest level . As demonstrated -her attack goes like this-jumping up higher into the air, she turns her eternal body carefully (as usual)to the left then spreads both arms wide as she begins to spin higher into the air and gains position by putting a jeweled baby meteorite into the gun's barrel, says an incantation, then takes out her Amethyst Meteorite Jewel Cannon, puts both of her hands together on the trigger, finishes the incantation then fires a very powerful loud explosion that can defeat almost any enemy with one shot . Scorpio Meteor Gun ! -(さそり座流星銃-Sasori-za ryūsei jū)-This attack can only be used with both her anger and her Star Color Pendant . There is also the Scorpio Princess Color Pen that can be insert at the bottom of the gun (the trigger part next to the jeweled wind-up knob that she can used to load it ) , says a very short incantation, then quickly fires the shot once the bullet is inserted and she winds it up . The design of her Scorpio Meteor Gun is actually like her regular machine gun but the Sea in and colors are different . The shape reveals to be like crimson red with brown and green designs on it . On the left side of the weapon is a green jeweled wind-up knob that lets her load up her weapon that could charge and make a very powerful attack . It also has three buttons on the side of it . Aquarius Meteor Gun ! (アクエリアスメテオガン Akueriasumeteogan!) -The Aquarius Meteor Gun 's attack can also be used the same way as the Scorpio one, by the Star Color Pendant and her anger . But she also uses the already obtained Aquarius Princess Color Pen -and again-she uses the heart-shaped jeweled wind-up knob to let her load her weapon's Purity Bullet and call off her attack . The design of her Aquarius Meteor Gun is shaped as the same one -but with different colors and buttons . The front of her weapon shows the barrel and trigger are covered with shades of blue with golden trimmings . On the right side it has three buttons plus a few hidden ones (just like her Scorpio Meteor Gun) that can play each melody . There is also a jeweled heart-shaped wind-up knob that she can use to load it up and make up her attack . The rest of the weapon shows the rest of the weapon's body has different shades of translucent red and yellow with blue and golden trimmings on it . Cancer Meteor Gun ! (ガンメテオガン！ Ganmeteogan!)-Like both the Scorpio Meteor Gun and the Aquarius Meteor Gun, this attack can also be used with her Star Color Pendant and her anger . She also has the Cancer Princess Pen that she had obtained from Cure Beat in episode 3 (episode 52) when they went to go face off against the masked woman in red and her Aragami solider by using the yellow circle-shaped wind-up knob that she can use once the Shining Purity Bullet is inserted into the gun , winds it up and then calls off her attack . The design of the Cancer Meteor Gun has regular shades of yellow and orange with golden trimmings , but the whole entire body of the weapon has a shade of teal with golden trimmings with -this time six buttons on the left side of the weapon . Ultra Shining Southern Cross Shot! (超輝くサザンクロスショット！ Chō kagayaku sazankurosushotto!)-This attack can only be used when the Knights of Athena and Hestia are still in their Gundams with their signature weapons along with their Twinkle Sticks and their signature Twinkle finiasher move attacks . Super Ultra Star Twinkle Imagination ! スーパーウルトラスタートゥインクルイマジネーション！ Sūpāurutorasutāto~uinkuruimajinēshon! )-This attack can only be used when all of the Knights of Athena and Hestia are all together with Fuwa while wearing their Twinkle Style saint armors . 'Personality Mai is pretty much better off a as a tomboy than be ladylike . She can sometimes be a bit rough around the edges and is the only Cure who is a better fighter than a romantic lover and can get recklessly out of control while going on a mission . But overall, Mai is just pretty much a straight up fighter who just wants the whole Earth to listen to her . 'Family Relationships' Mai is pretty much better off just hanging out with her newfound family at the newly rebuilt Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth ��instead of being out and about in public . She can be seen pretty much hanging out with some of the Knights of Athena and Hestia while going on very different life-saving missions : Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil A Cure who is also an eternal virgin who pretty much likes anime more than men and is one of the Cures who are not allowed to follow in love . Elena is a very strong female saint and she can be a bit hard to read while training Mai to use her saint armor and learn her powers . Mass-Amamiya Sayla/Cure Sparkle ❇-Another Cure who is an eternal virgin like Elena and the rest of the female saints . She is also Elena 's adoptive twin sister who also likes anime than men . Sayla is very good at using her navigation skills and can be also good at languages . Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star -the eternal virgin "oldest " sister of Hoshina-Mackenzie Christina/Cure Winter/Cure Snowflake, Hoshina-Mackenzie Maia/Cure Winter/Cure Snowflake, (Fairchild) Mizuhara Max & niece of (Fairchild) Arno Cecily & Seabook . Mai seems to be well reserved around Hikaru when it comes to Kinomura Seika/Cure Sugar- Kamishiro Yui/Cure Glitter -Mai's twin sister who is also a Cure with an ability to have Photographic Memory -meaning that once she sees something , she'll try her best to remember it . Yui loves to cook and watch classic western movies and TV shows -and just like her sister Mai, she too is an adventuress and can also be of a "Lady McGyver" but cooking up some stuff to get out of dangerous situations . Amamiya Anna/Cure Bidan Yuni/Cure Cosmo -Mai has no problems with opening up to Yuni. Besides , did anybody know that Yuni has a twin brother named Bidan Kamille ? While going on to some life-saving missions, Mai has developed a very strong and powerful habit of speaking to Yuni in Episode 03 (it's going to be more than hilarious ) when she is worried about something . Yuni tells her that the Cold War will be peacefully over with before we know it and Mai agrees -which also shocks Yusei because he wants to tell Mai about what's going on in East Germany and about the other stuff that's happening, but according to Yuni, she says that it's rather disturbing that herself has a loss for words -so does Mai . Takanaka Yui/Cure Sprinkle - Mai meets but does not say anything much to her . But in some episodes , she could be seen having several attempts to try and work together with Cure Yell, Cure Sugar, Cure Ange and Cure Sprinkle to do a very special attack while on a mission in Honolulu -as of right now-that has....never happened.....yet . Etymology The name Mai is of Japanese origin.舞 The meaning of Mai is "dance". THe name is generally and often used as a woman's name that contains 3 letters and 1 syllable that makes up her pretty name . The name "Mai"can also come from 真 (ma) meaning "real, genuine" combined with 愛 (ai) meaning "love, but the name can sometimes mean "Special Love" since that Mai is actually a Cure . The name "Kamishiro" is also of Japanese origin .神城 Her and Yui's last name "Kamishiro" means "God's Daughters" (Since Kamishiro is a woman's name .) but it could easily be translated as "God's Daughters of the Castle " 'Events That Happened During the Intergalactic War' Here in this scene, Mai and Yui can be seen awakening their cure powers while Ken is out and about battling against the Dragonite soldier . Like her sister Yui, Mai can also be a kind, passionate and a very tough-cookie-to-crack woman just like me , they also like anime and manga more than evil and lovestruck men -also like the rest of the eternal virgin cures along with the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia, Mai and Yui share one thing in common:to fight and protect Earth and humanity while bringing true peace and to keep this world from ending. Mai is also very interested in taking swift action against climate change, meaning that we need to act now before it's too late ! ￼￼￼￼ She is also very good at athletic skills-meaning that like me-her and Yui were both self-taught in handing weapons and martial arts ￼￼without getting hurt or messed up . Now that's what's up! Also, a very unfortunate thing happened to both her and Yui- it seems that Dolk-Kamishiro Ryu is actually their long-lost older brother ! For some strange unknown reason, Mai too remembers him as her and Yui were taking a much needed temporary vacation from Ken after trying not to fight with him . While at the underground cafe and arcade room, Mai and Yui finally meet Ryu while trying to keep him company by trying to refresh his memories . But however, things start to become to make a lot more sense when Mai finally tells him that all three of them have the same parents named Anice and Hibiki Ryo . After that , Mai is then forced to try and become a decoy for the Dragonite Empire by disguising as her sister Yui but , unfortunately -the plan failed . During the final days of the Intergalactic War from January 1st-March 4,1983 , Mai is finally reunited with Ken, Rie, Yui , Saeko and their friends who were waiting outside the Galaxy Express 999 with everybody else including the Knights of Athena and Hestia aboard their ships, getting ready to return to Earth . Mai is seen looking all Over the completely ruined Megazone Two Three, til she is greeted by Beals Jennifer (Shimata Natsuki) and Takemoto Hikari, who were both escorted by Ryu -!so jumps up and hugs him while shedding tears and crying out for him, saying that he himself-as well is glad to be alive . Ken tells both Ryu and Mai that it is time go to back to Earth �� .Mai agrees and so does Ryu and they get aboard the Galaxy Express 999 heading back to Earth . . And this is where this next important event is going to be .. 'The' Coming of True Peace Festival At the start of the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece, Mai and her sister Yui finally arrive at the main entrance but did not want to go in . She can be seen with Yui hiding a couple of the fairy mascots in her arms while standing next to Yui-who is holding Hummy in her arms til Belle , Hiro, Ariel, Hana, Shypre and Coffret went towards them , saying that Saeba Ryo and Ryo Bakura are trying to take over the festival . Mai goes after them and finds them in the nick of time -then finished them off with her Burning Meteor Blast! That attack had also help Cure Milky, Cygnus Hyoga and Cure Beauty completely freeze them to death . At the end of the festival , Mai and the two fairy mascots finally meet up with her sister Yui and Hummy at the entrance, telling both her and Hummy that it's all over now and they finally join the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia as they watch the fireworks and sing their song . 獣神ライガー 'Aftermath' of the Coming of True Peace Festival -'the' International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo, Japan on Planet Earth �� -'New' Twinkle Imagination and Allies ! 2 days after the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece, it is now March 6,1983 and Mai is now just waking up to something really bizarre . Yep, this is the only culprit that would definitely wake up somebody in the early wee hours of the morning. Does anybody agree ? Can any of us imagine that happening on Christmas morning ? Anyway, her and her twin sister Yui are officially now living at the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth �� (their place is pretty huge , no offense .) And of course, waking up to something like that does really scare the heck out of somebody, can it ? After doing their usual morning routine, Mai is unexpectedly brought over to Dragon Shiryu and his eternal girlfriend Hino Akane/Cure Sunny 's room -where she caught Lala and her eternal adoptive parents Hyoga and Aoki standing next to Eagle Marin, her eternal husband Pegasus Seiya and their adoptive daughter Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene , who is standing next to her adoptive sisters and her eternal cousin Seika, who is holding Fuwa in her arms . Shiryu tells them that they have been called in On a life-saving mission to capture a mysterious pair of jewel thieves who have just recently robed a jewelry store in the heart of a shopping mall in Kyoto and now-much to Mai 's guess (exactly) -the two jewel thieves have already decided to go to the U.S. and head for the state of Hawaii . Ikki cuts in and says that between him and Homare, capturing jewel thieves and child abusers are pretty much their specialty . Shiryu nods but then Akane tells them that they will have no choice to go to Hawaii and then gives them the exact location -Honolulu . without having any choice, Mai sighs and says that she will have no choice but to go but she has to be placed in a group of 15 people and the mission Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Brown Cures Category:Brown & Scarlet Cures Category:Sisters